public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority
The Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority is a transit group owned by ItsWAWGaming, It was created May 4th, 2018 and currently Sits at 452 Members and counting. The transit system is located in Washington, DC and Operates 5 Lines. The System's timeline is the same as real life except the year is not. The Current year in WMATA is 1992. Operates through 6 AM EST - 11 PM EST. The System was built and is maintained by ItsWAWGaming. History The WMATA Created by ItsWAWGaming was planned and executed in April 2018. It dates back to 2012 When WAW First made a game which was supposed to be a dc metro game but it never quite got started due to the limitations of the ROBLOX engine at that time, In 2016 The Necessary Ability to make the group on ROBLOX Was reached and it was planned and then launched in April 2018. On 5/5/2018 The first Line to Open was the Yellow line, although it was only the 2nd line built, The first one Red did not open until about a month later due to track issues. Some Prototype Feeler Cars were used at first to run the system for testing purposes, One Unit was 144 and 157, One was on display on Opening Day. The Discord was Created shortly after the Yellow Line opening and then the High Ranks were decided. The Current General Manager is Rohr1000_Breda3000 or Jo for short. The Head of Rail Operations is Young07boy. The Founder is ItsWAWGaming. The Current General Manager also owns the 10 Transit Commission which WMATA Is partnered with due to both being based out of Washington D.C, As well that both are based on the same system only 10TC Being mostly fictional, While WMATA Is the ROBLOX Version of the Real Life WMATA Entirely. The First Rail car contract was with Rohr Industries which consisted of 300 Railcars known as the 1000 Series Cars. There are currently 32 In service throughout the System and counting, 200+ More are on WMATA Property in Rail-Yard and Workshops. The original amount ordered was 300, 298 Remain on WMATA Property. 2 As of 10/11/1992 (2019) Have been lost in Accidents, One was scrapped the other remains abandoned just outside the Brookland-CUA Metro Station. The 2 People from Rohr who were in charge of the 1000 Series Design was captinstabin7197 & AlexDelta3. Once the 1000 Series were half way delivered, WMATA Began retiring the feeler cars that had been used as a prototype on opening day and for display demos. The Last of the Proto-Type Cars were Decommissioned on July 7th, 1978 (2018). The very first proto-type was preserved but it's location or fate is not currently known. Only 2 Remain on WMATA Property and are due to leave soon. The Second Line created was the Blue Line, Construction Started 5/16/2018 and it was finished some-time around late May or Early June 2018. It was closed down for a long time when WMATA Updated it's train lengths and drive systems, It is now open as of today. The Third line that opened was Red, It runs from Wheaton to Shady Grove as of October 1992 (2019). Red had been the first line built, but opening was delayed due to concern over faulty third rail insulators throughout the main lines. The Red Line opened officially sometime around Late June 2018, The Construction of the line was done well before opening, Yellow was built later and opened first because red had some third rail difficulties. The Construction of the Red Line did not take long, This is due to the Founder having a speedy schedule. The Next Line was Green which was created on 6/16/2018. It runs from Fort Totten to Greenbelt and is not connected to the rest of the system except Fort Tottens Red Line level. The South End of the Green line (Waterfront to Anacostia) Is due to open sometime in late 2019 or early 2020. Then the Breda 2000 Series Railcars were ordered in July 2018 and Delivered in September of 2018 (1981). The Order Consisted of 76 Railcars from Breda Construzioni Ferroviare S.p.A. Orange Line Construction had been delayed for a long time due to difficulties with figuring out how to implement it into the game, It was then merged and put on the same server as the blue line and worked out well. The New Carrollton side did not come until nearly a year later. The Orange line Opened on 2/24/2019 @ 2:30 PM EST. On September 10th, 2019 (1992 In WMATA Timeline), The Orange & Blue Lines were completely finished. Metro owns a total of around 670 Railcars at the time of writing, the 4000 series Transit cars have yet to be fully delivered, not all are delivered, at the time of writing, 43 are on WMATA Property, 57 Are still being produced. The 4000 Series Transit Cars manufactured by Breda Construzioni Ferroviare S.p.A are the most recent addition to the WMATA fleet and have an average of 60,437 Miles between delays as of writing. The 4000 Series Transit Cars are still arriving on WMATA Property as of October 1992 (2019) and are being inspected and tested before entering service. A large amount of 4000 Series Cars are on all lines of the system, all 41 of the current 4000 Series Cars are active, Not including 2 that just arrived on 10/11 and are undergoing acceptance inspections. The 5000 Series railcars are planned to be constructed in late 2019 and are slated to hit the rails in 2020. The 5000 Series cars will have major interior design changes such as a new color scheme, New door announcements and other safety features and improved passenger information displays and Next-Stop Interior LED Signs as well as improved emergency exit signage. The South end Green Line Anacostia Extension is scheduled to open sometime near-end of 2019. On October 15th, 2019 The First New Carrollton Bound train from Vienna rolled into New Carrollton proving functionality of the orange line complete. The WMATA ROBLOX Trains are identical to the real life counter-parts, See this link for more info on them. ☀https://www.schuminweb.com/odds-and-ends/metro-cars/ You may also visit Oren's TP for other photos and information in depth. https://orenstransitpage.com/transit-photography/united-states/washington-dc/wmata/ Fleet Information Rolling Stock All Cars run in Married Pairs 4 - 6 Cars in Length. All Railcars except 12 1000 Series cars, Run off of Direct Current (DC) Motors, Some use Camshaft or Chopper Controls, The 1000 Series Rehabilitation swaps the Cam DC Motors with General Electric 4 Phase AC Drives. There was a 100 Series Proto-type Railcar but all have been scrapped by now, They were mostly for display demos and test runs back in the very early days, The last of them were Decommissioned July 8th, 2018. Identifying Railcars Rohr 1000 Series They have a aluminum frame going all the way up to the top of the front Bulkhead of the train. These cars use Camshaft-Controlled DC (Direct Current) Propulsion Systems and use Plastic Mylar Rollsigns 2 on each side of the car and 1 at the front of the car above the bulkhead door. As of October 15th, 2019 (1992 In WMATA Time) 12 Rohr Cars have undergone Rehabilitation and have had AC Propulsions installed, Exterior Loud-Speakers and Flipdot Destination signs, Some of the carpets got replaced as well on previous rehabilitated 1000 series. The Speakers are located on the windscreens on the lights at floor level. ______________________________________________________ REAL LIFE INFO CARD The real life ones were retired on July 1st, 2017 along with the 4000 series cars. Pair 1000 - 1001 were preserved as "Historic Cars" _______________________________________________________________________________________ Breda 2000 Series The Breda 2000 Series have Square Bulkhead Window frames that are black and unlike the Rohrs, Do not extend to the top of the bulkhead. The Breda 2000 Series use Cam-Controlled DC Motors as of 3/3/2019 and have Orange and Yellow Seats with Brown Rubber Handrails, As well some brown seats near cab door and center doors. They use single fixtures, Unlike the Breda 4000 Series which have double fixtures near end doors & single near center. The 2000 Series was the 2nd order of railcars from WMATA and were manufactured by Breda Construzioni Ferroviare S.p.A in Italy. _________________________________________________________ Real Life Info Card The 2000 Series on the Real-Life System were given a Mid-Life Rehabilitation, Unlike the ones found in ROBLOX WMATA Which have the original 1980s 70s era style interior and colors. 2000 Series in real life are planned to be retired in 6 years. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Breda 3000 Series The Breda 3000 Series is identical to the 2000 Series in terms of the Exterior Appearance, The Interior is basically the same except the Propulsion Systems, The 3000 Series Use Chopper-Controlled Westinghouse 1462 DC Motors which creates a "Buzzing Sound" when Departing and Arriving, Very similar to that of the 4000 Series. The interior consists of the exact same color scheme and looks as the 2000 Series Breda. The 3000 Series were rehabilitated in real life in 2002 - 2003 along with the 2000 series, they were given AC Traction drives and were given the Colonial Burgundy, Potomac Blue & Chesapeake sand interior that debuted on the 5000 series cars. In the game, All cars except 2 Pairs of 1000 Series Cars (As of 9/10/19) Have not yet undergone a Mid-Life Rehabilitation program. Breda 4000 Series The Breda 4000 Series consisted of a few cosmetic changes than the 2000/3000 Series, Such as the bulkhead windows having rounded corners and they used the same Motors as the 3000 Series. They Have Double Fixtures at the end Doors and Single Fixtures on center doors, Speakers just like all other Bredas, Are located at Floor Level. The Breda 4000 Series had handicap stickers left of the end doors near the front of each car and had Orange and Yellow Seats with Brown Rubber Hand-Rails, Same as the 2000/3000 Series. The Breda 4000 Series were Delivered in 1991 By Breda Construzioni Ferroviare, They were the least reliable railcar on the system traveling an average of 27k Miles between delays or break downs, They were known to have HVAC, Door Problems & Propulsion problems, Due to WMATA Rushing them into service, Barely testing them at all what-so-ever. _________________________________________________________ Real Life Info Card The Real Life 4000 Series are retired as of July 1st, 2017. Pair 4000 - 4001 Were Preserved as "Historic Cars" The 4000 Series were by-far metro's most problematic railcars and metro opted to forgo a mid-life rehabilitation on these cars instead replacing them and the 1000 series with additional 7000 series cars. _________________________________________________________ These are videos taken by the owner and various members/riders of the system. Here we have a 1987 Breda 3000 Series Ride on the Yellow Line This video was taken by ItsWAWGaming on the Yellow Line on February 20th, 2019. This train was travelling somewhere between Georgia Avenue Petworth and Columbia Heights. Here is a Original Rohr 1000 Series train departing Glenmont on the red line. This video was taken by Rohr1000_Breda3000 on October 7th, 2018.